A current software trend for electronic technology is flexibility, and in particular, making software products easily accessible and usable even from remote or portable devices. However, data protection software does not lend itself well to use on remote or portable devices. Typically, an administrator that is monitoring data protection operations does so from within the computing environment being protected, e.g., from a local computer terminal that is part of an enterprise network. Further, data protection software usually employs an LDAP/AD configuration (Light Directory Access Protocol/Active Directory) configuration where a single sign-on process allows the user to gain access to a corporate or enterprise intranet. Such a configuration limits the ability of the administrator to manage the data protection software from a remote or portable device.
It would be desirable to provide the ability for the administrator to manage the data protection software from a remote or portable device not located on the enterprise network.